Sen No Yoru Wo Koete
by Nick- Mizzet
Summary: I want to be loved, but I don’t think you love me. I'm pondering aimlessly with this question. My thinking just lead to only one answer- even I’m scared, and if even I’m hurt, I’ll say I love you to the only one I want.


I want to be loved, but I don't think you love me

Yeah. It took a long time writing a new fanfic. I had a hard time finding inspiration and a story to write. Hopefully, this is not bad. I'll soon write more stories since I have more free time. Well, here you go. It is about my favorite pairing, ShikaTema! There are slight hints of other pairings. Rated T for slight cussing.

"A"- quotes

'A'- internal thoughts

_A-_ the song

A/N- author's note

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Naruto or the song. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Aqua

Timez owns the song Sen No Yoru Wo Koete. I just rewrote it into my style. Yeah.

(A/N- takes place after the Battle with Sasori Arc. And if you watch the American version coughhopefullyyoudontcough there could be possible spoilers, so just warning you. Happens during the first season of Shippuden)

Nara Shikamaru lay on his usual patch of grass, staring at the clouds. Beside him was his best friend, Akimichi Choji, snacking on a bag of chips. "Hn, Temari is about to leave to go back to Suna…" Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Don't you want to see her off?" Choji asked. Choji was trying to get Shikamaru to ask out Temari for a long time. Shika, being the lazy, uninterested guy he is, did not bother on even talking to her.

"Hn," was Shikamaru's response.

"DAMMIT SHIKAMARU! ASK HER OUT ALREADY! DON'T YOU SEE SHE LIKES YOU?!" Choji yelled at Shikamaru's ear.

"Ah, Choji. Will you keep it down?" Shikamaru said irritated. "Besides, she does not like me, does she?"

_I want to be loved, but I don't think you love me._

_Pondering aimlessly with this question._

_My thinking just lead to only one answer- Even I'm scared, and if even I'm hurt,_

_I'll say I love you to the only one I want._

Then he saw a cloud shaped like Temari's head, float on by. "Temari," Shikamaru said to himself silently. He then remembered the memories he shared with her. The fight with that flutist, Tayuya and the other fight with that wind user, Kyaku. (A/N- Tayuya is the pink haired girl from the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and Kyaku is the green/yellow haired girl from the Matsuri Arc before Shippuden started.)

Shikamaru suddenly stood up. "Do I really….. love Temari? Bah, she's just another troublesome woman in my life…. But, I just can't help but realize, she and I, seem compatible… I just wonder, does she also like me? I gotta go and find out." Shikamaru then ran toward the Konoha gate to see Temari.

"Ah, finally that lazy bastard is making his move," Choji snickered and then opened another bag of chips.

_Can you tell me if you love me or if you don't love me?_

_Either way, it's totally fine by me._

_It doesn't matter how many times I hope,_

_There is nothing we can do to change how the world is._

_That's right, and the only fact of why I love you,_

_Is an unchangeable truth by anyone._

Shikamaru wondered, "Does she love me? Out of what I see, she is interested in other guys. When I am around her, she seems fine, but with a few other guys, she seems more interested in them than me. I guess I should be all right with that…."

Shika looked back at the field he was lying on, as he was about to enter the city and caught sight of the cloud shaped like Temari's head.

"Wait, what if she loves me back? If I tell her I love her, there are 3 ways this can end:

Ending 1- What the hell are you saying?

Ending 2- I wanna have your babies!!

Ending 3- Yeah. You're cool, but I don't like you like that, let's be friends, ok?

Hn. No chance in hell ending 2 will happen. It is either 1 or 3 that will occur. Even so, she is a really scary troublesome woman who angers easily, like my mother. Ending 1 has a high chance of happening…. AHH! Damn it! I didn't think that this would be too hard!"

"Shikamaru?" a voice called.

Shikamaru perked up. 'Temari? No…. it's'

"What are you doing?" Yamanaka Ino asked as she stood up from where she was sitting. It turned out to be she was having dinner with Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, and Tenten. (A/N- Why the hell doesn't Tenten have a last name? Also Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro? They are practically the main characters of the show, so why don't they have a last name? Anyways, let's continue.)

Shikamaru stopped. "Listen, did you guys see Temari anywhere?" Shikamaru panted and tired to catch his breath.

"Temari?" Tenten asked. "Why do you want to know where she is?"

"Oh! Does someone have a crush on a certain blonde haired Suna woman?" Sakura said coyly.

"Um.. I believe I saw Temari- san near the gate. She was about to leave," Hinata spoke quietly.

"Thank you, Hinata," Shikamru bowed and ran towards the gate.

"Shikamaru! Wait up…." Ino said discouraged.

"Don't worry, Ino, we'll help you get someone else," Sakura said, trying to comfort Ino's loss.

_We have done this for a thousand nights; I want to tell you,_

_And there is something I must say to you._

_I want to be loved, but I don't think you love me,_

_Pondering aimlessly at this question,_

_My thinking just lead to only one answer- Even I'm scared, and if even I'm hurt,_

_I'll say I love you to the only one I want._

_It might seem rather crazy, but this is how I truly feel,_

_Ill say I love you to the only one I love._

Shikamaru kept on running to see if she is still in Konoha. As he was running, he did not notice an unsuspecting Naruto in his path, and crashed into him.

"Ah! Shikamaru, why don't you watch where you are going? You know, for a genius, you seem rather slow," Naruto said in that annoying tone of his.

"You're one to talk," Shikamaru responded. "Anyways, Naruto, did you see Temari anywhere?"

"Hm, uh," the blonde tried to recall if he saw her anywhere. "I don't know. Although, if you buy me a bowl of ramen, maybe I can remem-," Naruto was cut off by Shikamaru's fist in his mouth.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned as he ran towards the gate.

"Crap! I am still unaware of my feelings for her! Do I love her, or do I not? I sort of do, but there is a part of me that does not….."

Shikamaru then caught sign of a poster. It said the words: You like someone despite their faults. You love someone with their faults.

"Well, I guess that decides it. I do love her…" Shikamaru said, looking down, smiling, and started to run again.

_It's hard to say, to express, the joy of meeting you within this huge, big world,_

_That's the reason why all of us smile._

_We hum a little do-re-mi, during autumn, watching all the vivid colors, pass by us._

_We look behind on the winter, hoping for the sun to shine at spring,_

_To be reborn again, and protect someone._

Shikamaru continued running towards the gate, determined to meet up with Temari. He had just got through the outskirts of the town and is in the city. "I got to get there. I have to see her!" Shikamru said to himself.

Shikamaru then looked back to memories he shared with her.

-ENTER FLASHBACK-

It was when he and she had just killed Kyaku. They had just beat a tough opponent, and were happy about it. They looked at each other, and started to smile at each other. They got a bit closer to talk a bit as a waterfall was gushing in the background, refreshingly sprinkling water around the two ninja.

"That was easy," SHikamaru sighed.

"Easy? Yeah. You're right," Temari agreed.

"Easy? You were about to die if it hadn't it been for me."

"Excuse me? If it wasn't for me, you would have been killed by that flute bitch!"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I guess we can call it even."

"Damn straight."

They smiled and laughed even more as the water refreshed them.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Yeah. Those were good times…." Shikamaru said as he kept running.

_When I look back at the path I came from, I just go and look ahead, _

_I turn away immediately, like a coward._

_I want to see you, but I just can't be truthful,_

_The days went by, and I was not honest._

_Suddenly I saw myself, single, and alone and I hated every single thought of it,_

_The me back then loved without any pain._

Shikamaru kept on running. He then reached his destination- the Konoha gate.

"Oy, where can that troublesome woman be?" Shikamaru said, irritated.

"What do you mean troublesome, you crybaby?" Shikamaru's eyes lit up. He turned around and saw her.

"So? What do you mean by troublesome, you crybaby?" Temari repeated again.

"Temari! I, I," Shikamaru was at a loss for words. With his I.Q. over 200, he is hopeless when it comes to women. "Why are you still here?" Shikamaru blurted out.

"Er, Gaara is talking to Tsunade- sama and Kankuro is talking to Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Shino. Sigh. I felt left out of the group, but, here you are!" Temari said with a smile.

"yeah. So, how are you?" Shikamaru asked. 'Dammit! That's all I can say? How are you?' he shouted inside of himself.

"ER, I'm okay, I guess," Temari responded. "Lots of troublesome things I got to do, since, you know, Gaara's death and resurrection and all."

"That's goo-, wait, did you use my catchphrase," Shikamaru said to try to drag on the conversation.

"Hn, I guess I did. Got a problem with that, crybaby?" Temari smirked.

"Heh heh," Shikamaru looked down.

"Something the matter?" Temari asked. She felt as if there is something wrong with him.

"Sigh. Temari…" Shika began.

"Hm. What?"

"I…."

"You what?"

"Ithinkiloveyou,"

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I think I love you…."

"YOU WHAT?!"

_We have done this for a thousand nights, I want to tell you_

_And there is something I must say to you_

_I want to be loved, but I don't think you love me,_

_Pondering aimlessly at this question,_

_My thinking just lead to only one answer- Even I'm scared, and if even I'm hurt,_

_I'll say I love you to the only one I want._

_Even if you don't love me, I just ahead and,_

_Saying I love you to the one you love is the most beautiful thing in the whole, wide world._

"I love you, Temari," Shikamaru said again.

"Shikamaru," was all Temari said. She was at a loss for words. Temari was about to question Shikamaru about what he said, but she was then interrupted by his lips pressed onto hers. They shared a passionate kiss long enough for the whole group to notice.

"Hm, Garra. Looks like I won the bet!" Tsunade smiled.

"Ahh, crap! I thought for sure she and him would not end up together!" Gaara grumbled as he pulled out his wallet.

"Will you look at that?" Kankuro observed.

"They bloom with the power of YOUTH!" Lee jumped up in ecstasy.

Neji then punched Lee back to the ground. "Hn. This might get interesting."

"Woohoo!" Kiba shouted. "Shika's got himself a bitch!"

"Shut up, Kiba. You seem to be unaware of other people's feelings. Remember, Hinata's feelings for a certain blonde haired ninja?" Shino calmly spoke as he continued to observe Shikamaru and Temari's ongoing kiss.

"Hinata's what now?" Kiba questioned.

Shikamaru and Temari had just broke apart their kiss. "For a lazy slacker, you sure know how to kiss. I think I felt some tongue there." Temari spoke.

"For a troublesome woman, you are not that troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"Heh, you want to continue?" Temari said as she snaked her arms around Shikamaru.

"Heh. Troublesome….."

They got back to kissing passionately as the sun set behind them, leaving a beautiful star-filled sky and a shooting star passing by.

Yeah. Read and Review. This will be the first in many fanfics coming up. Next one is about Sasuke and him meeting a stranger after leaving Orochimaru. Who is this stranger, and what does he want with Sasuke?


End file.
